Fushigina Hako
by Natalie Dragneel
Summary: Sakura, Tenten, dan Ino adalah sahabat, Suatu hari mereka menemukan sebuah kotak misterius, Bersama dengan tiga sahabat baru mereka berpetualang memecahkan misteri tersebut. Akankah mereka berhasil ? Bad Summary


Mysterious Box

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Happy Reading Minna !

Hari ini udara di kota kecilku tak seperti biasanya. Saat ini terasa dingin dan langit tak secerah hari kemarin, Setiap biasanya aku ke sekolah berjalan kaki, bukannya orang tua kami tidak sanggup membelikan kami motor akan tetapi karena kami suka berjalan ke sekolah melewati hutan kecil yang sangat sejuk. Aku berangkat ke sekolah bersama sahabatku Tenten dan Sakura, di sekolah aku termasuk anak yang tidak pandai tapi aku beruntung masih bisa naik kelas setiap tahunnya. Lain halnya dengan Sakura, ia selalu menjadi juara kelas dan menjadi anak kebanggaan ayah dan ibunya.

Pikiranku terbang kesana dan kemari tak sedikit pun pelajaran yang diberikan guru masuk ke dalam otakku. kring..kring..kring. Akhirnya bel sekolah berbunyi tanda pelajaran berakhir, setelah memberi salam teman-temanku keluar berhamburan meninggalkan kelas. Tiba- tiba aku dikejutkan dengan suara Sakura.

" kamu melamun yah? " ucap Sakura dengan suara agak keras

"Hahh ? oh, ternyata kamu Sakura. Aku kirain siapa !" Pulang bareng yuk? ucapku dengan ekspresi yang agak terkejut.

"Kalian berdua bicarain siapa sih? Kok serius banget?" kata Tenten

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Tenten, aku segera menarik tangan kedua sahabatku keluar meninggalkan ruangan kelas yang sudah kosong. Baru saja kami ingin masuk hutan jalan yang sering aku lewati sebagai jalan alternatif, hujan tiba-tiba saja turun. karena kami tak mempunyai payung akhirnya aku dan sahabatku terpaksa berteduh di bawah pohon, bercanda dan tertawa kami lakukan untuk menunggu hujan redah, akan tetapi tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara aneh yang menarik perhatianku. Pada awalnya mereka tidak mendengarnya dan hanya menganggapku cuma menghayal, tetapi suara itu semakin besar sehingga mereka juga ikut mendengarnya. Karena penasaran kami mulai menelusuri sumber suara itu sampai langkah kakiku terhenti di depan pohon, ternyata asal suara itu berasal dari gundukan tanah yang ada di depan tanaman yang berukuran agak besar itu. Tiba-tiba Sakura lari mendekati gundukan itu dan mendekatkan telinga kecilnya ke tanah.

"Asal suara itu dari dalam sini !" Ucap Sakura sambil berteriak kepada kami

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku dan Tenten segera mencari potongan ranting pohon dan segera menggali gundukan itu. Setelah menggali cukup dalam, kayu yang ku gunakan menggali mengenai sesuatu yang keras. Ternyata sumber suara itu berasal dari sebuah kotak yang kira-kira berukuran 10 cm. Tenten menyentuh kotak itu dan suara yang tadinya sangat keras tiba-tiba berhenti seketika, hal itu tambah membuat aku tertarik pada benda yang mempunyai simbol aneh pada atasnya itu.

Kami berusaha membuka kotak itu tapi tak berhasil, aku tak menemukan gembok atau penyanggah yang mengunci kotak itu. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengambil kotak itu.  
"Tenten, kotak ini di simpan di rumah kamu yah?" Kataku sambil membersihkan kotak itu dari tanah yang menempel.

"Kenapa bukan di rumah kamu aja ? Kan kamu Ino yang mau ambil kotak itu?" Ucap Tenten.

"Karena kalau di rumah aku, takutnya nanti ibuku membuangnya karena dipikir barang ronsokan !" Cetusku sambil melirik kesal pada Tenten

"Udah.. kotak itu di simpan di rumah aku aja. Begitu aja pake marah-marah!" Kata Sakura.

"Baguslah kalau begitu !" Ucapku sambil tersenyum kepada Sakura.

Akhirnya kami pulang dengan baju yang basah, tubuhku terasa dingin karena diguyur hujan selama setengah jam. Begitu pula Tenten dan Sakura tubuh mereka menggigil.

Sore harinya aku ke rumah Sakura untuk melihat kembali kotak itu, dan tak kusangka ternyata di sana telah ada Tenten yang sedang asyiknya mendengarkan musik dari telepon genggamnya.

"Ino.. cepat kesini ada yang mau aku kasih liatin nih !" Ucap Tenten sambil mematikan musik dari HPnya.

Aku pun berlari menghampiri Tenten dan Sakura, ku rebahkan tubuhku di lantai teras dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Tiba-tiba Tenten mengeluarkan kotak aneh itu.

"Ino, liat deh simbol yang ada di kotak ini tuh mirip banget dengan sampul buku Kurenai - sensei !" kata Sakura dengan antusias.

"Iya, betul tapi apa hubungan Kurenai-sensei dengan kotak ini yah Sakura?" Ucapku bingung.

"Aduh, kalian ini bodoh atau bagaimana sih? Besok kita tanya aja." Kata Tenten berlagak pintar.

Setelah sepakat besok kami akan menanyakan tentang kotak itu besok kepada Kurenai-sensei dan makna simbolnya. Kamipun melanjutkan kegiatan kami dengan belajar kelompok sampai magrib menjelang akupun pulang bersama Tenten.

Keesokan harinya, di sekolah aku sudah tak sabar lagi menunggu bel keluar main berbunyi agar kami dapat langsung menemui Kurenai-sensei untuk mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya bel keluar main berbunyi.

Aku dan kedua sahabatku berjalan melalui koridor sekolah sampai kami tiba ke ruangan Kurenai-sensei seorang guru sejarah, Aku langsung mengetuk pintu ruangan sampai terdengar suara Kurenai-sensei menyuruh kami masuk.

"Oh, kalian bertiga! Ada apa kemari? Apa ada yang bisa ibu bantu?" Kata Kurenai-sensei dengan senyum manis terlekat di wajahnya.

"Begini bu, kami ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan kepada ibu ? Kami harap ibu dapat menjawabnya" Kata Sakura dan Tenten secara bersamaan

" Kalian ini memang kompak yah! Dan pertanyaan apa yang kalian ingin tanyakan?"Jawab Kurenai-sensei

" Begini bu, kami menemukan kotak yang kira-kira berukuran 10 cm. Tapi yang anehnya di depan kotak itu ada simbol aneh yang sama dengan sampul buku ibu yang pernah kami lihat dulu. Kalau boleh tau ibu tau makna simbol itu?" Ucapku

Tiba-tiba raut muka Kurenai-sensei muram, kamipun terpaku sejenak melihat seorang guru yang dulunya selalu tersenyum dan bahagia tapi kini terlihat muram dan agak sedikit marah. Pada awalnya Kurenai-sensei menolak untuk memberitahukan kami makna simbol itu tapi setelah kami berharap-harap sambil mendesaknya, akhirnya Kurenai-sensei memberitahukan makna simbol itu.

"Sebenarnya simbol itu adalah simbol yang selalu di gambar adik ibu bernama Haruka. Buku yang kalian lihat mempunyai simbol aneh itu adalah buku Haruka, namun dia itu agak sedikit pendiam sehingga tak banyak bergaul dengan orang banyak" Jawabnya

Sudah satu minggu lamanya kami tak pernah membahas kotak itu lagi sampai akhirnya pada suatu hari kami belajar kelompok bersama di rumah Sakura. Berlajar kelompok kali ini ada sesuatu yang baru karena kami berkelompok bersama Naruto dan Gaara, tapi ketika aku ingin mengambil polpen di meja belajar Sakura aku melihat kotak itu lagi. Tiba-tiba Naruto datang dan mengambil kotak itu.

"Ini kotak apa Sakura? Aneh banget kayak dari zaman dahulu."Kata Naruto

"Ini tuh kotak berharga banget, kami bertiga menemukan kotak ini di hutan jalan kesekola loh!" Kata Tenten sambil agak sedikit tertawa

"Lihat deh simbol ini seperti simbol di sampul buku Kurenai-sensei?" Kata Naruto penasaran.

Karena Naruto juga tertarik pada kotak itu akhirnya kami menceritakan tentang adik Kurenai-sensei yang selalu menggambar simbol aneh itu. Gaara juga mulai agak tertarik dengan kotak itu, kemudian dia mengambil kotak itu dan menatapnya beberapa saat. Gaara kemudian menggeser salah satu sisi kotak itu dan menemukan sebuah gembok yang mengunci kotak itu.

"Gaara, kamu jenius banget. Kok kamu tau sih, kalau tempat gembok untuk membuka kotaknya di situ? Sakura yang pintar aja tidak tau!" Kata Tenten

"Tapi di mana kuncinya yah? Mungkin ada di tempat kamu menemukan kotak itu" Kata Gaara

"Mungkin saja. Bagaimana kalau kita besok ke tempat itu?" Ucapku

"Kami boleh ikut?" Kata Gaara dan Naruto

" Boleh, asalkan kalian jangan cerewet. Ok?" kataku sambil tertawa.

Kamipun kembali melanjutkan mengerjakan proyek ilmiah kami, beruntunglah kami berkelompok dengan Sakura. Karena ia pintar jadi proyek ini bisa cepat terselesaikan. Keesokan harinya pada saat pulang sekolah kami berlima pergi ke hutan dekat pohon tempat kami menggali kotak itu, aku, sahabatku, dan kedua teman baruku mencari dan menggali di sekitar pohon itu. Akan tetapi sudah setengah jam kami mencari tak ada kunci yang kami temukan, harapan kamipun untuk menemukan kunci itu mulai sirna.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanya Kurenai-sensei aja? Siapa tau dia memiliki kuncinya?" kata Gaara

"Pasti Kurenai-sensei tidak mau kasih tau"? Ucapku

"Kita coba aja dulu deh Ino, siapa tau ucapan Gaara benar" kata Tenten

Akhirnya kami pergi ke rumah Kurenai-sensei, akan tetapi sesampainya di sana Kurenai-sensei tidak ada di rumah, aku dan sahabatkupun menunggu di luar rumah Kurenai-sensei. Walaupun kepanasan dan kehausan kami tetap bertahan karena rasa keingin tauhan kami, beberapa menit kemudian Kurenai-sensei akhirnya datang menghampiri aku dan menyuruh kami masuk ke rumahnya. Di dalam rumah Kurenai-sensei terasa seperti rumah zaman dahulu, interiornya terasa aneh dan unik, kami sedikit terpaku dengan suasana rumah Kurenai-sensei sampai dia mengejutkan kami.

"Ada apa yah, Kalian kemari?" Kata Kurenai-sensei curiga

"Maaf bu, karena kami mungkin menyinggung perasaan ibu. Tapi kami hanya ingin ibu melihat kotak ini"! Jawabku sambil memberikan kotak itu kepada Kurenai-sensei.

"Kalian mau bertemu dengan Haruka?" kata Kurenai-sensei tersenyum

"Kalau boleh bu yah itu yang kami harapkan bu..!" jawab kami semua bersemangat

Sambil menunggu ibu memanggil Haruka, kami menunggu di ruang tamu. Tapi beberapa saat Kurenai-sensei keluar dan berkata kalau Haruka belum pulang dari sekolah. Kurenai-sensei menyuruh kami menunggunya pulang, ia masuk ke dapur telebih dahulu untuk membuatkan kami minuman. Kami mulai mengatur rencana, aku berencana untuk mencari kunci di kamar Haruka. Aku dan sahabatku bergerak cepat untuk mencari kunci itu, tapi sebelum kami menemukannya Kurenai-sensei sudah datang membawa lima gelas minuman dingin, sehingga kami lari berhamburan keluar menuju ruang tamu. Di ruang tamu kami berbincang-bincang. Tak ada hal menarik yang kami bicarakan hanya urusan sekolah dan pelajaran, hal yang sangat membosankan bagi hidupku. Tak berapa lama kemudian kamipun berpamitan untuk pulang karena sudah begitu lama menunggu Haruka tapi tak kunjung datang pula, aku dan sahabatku tak langsung pulang kami singgah terlebih dahulu di tempat pos kamling duduk-duduk sejenak.

"Ah, gagal deh rencana kita temukan kunci itu " Ucapku

"Mungkin ini bukan hari keberuntungan kita" jawab Tenten dan Sakura

"Aduh kalian ini kenapa sih kok sedih gitu?" Liat aku dong ceria" Kata Naruto

"Kamu ini bagaimana sih Naruto, kita inikan gagal. Kok bahagia?" jawab Gaara

"Siapa bilang kita gagal, aku dapatin kuncinya kok!" kata Naruto sambil senyum-senyum sendiri

"Kok kamu tidak bilang sih? Dasar Naruto, tidak lucu tau!" Ucapku sambil marah

" Iya, dasar Naruto" kata Gaara sambil memukul Naruto

Ternyata Naruto menemukan Kunci itu di belakang lukisan simbol beberapa detik sebelum Kurenai-sensei datang. Kamipun membuka kotak itu, dadaku terasa sesak ketika saat-saat ingin membukanya. Di luar dugaan kotak itu berisi sobekan kertas dan benda seperti kapal kecil, kotak yang kami kira adalah peti harta karun Haruka ternyata hanya sebuah tempat sampah yang tak bernilai. Sakura, Tenten, dan Gaara kelihatan lesuh dan tak bersemangat lagi tak terkecuali Naruto, ia tetap tersenyum sambil memandangiku hal itu membuat jantungku berdetak kencang. Untuk mengalihkan tatapan matanya aku tiba-tiba langsung mengambil sobekan kertas itu dan ternyata itu adalah sobekan peta, akan tetapi hanya sebagian. Kami pun mulai berpikir kembali kenapa hal ini semakin menarik. Hal itu membuat kepalaku terasa akan meledak karenanya, karena semakin sore kami pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Karena rumahku searah dengan Naruto akupun pulang bersamanya, sepanjang perjalanan tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut kami berdua. Aku merasa malu karena tatapan matanya tadi, itu membuat jantungku berdetak kencang dan membuat hati ini berbunga-bunga. " Kami-sama, aku mulai menyukainya" ucapku di dalam hati.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit aku sampai terlebih dahulu darinya, ketika aku masuk di rumah ia hanya melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum manis kepadaku.

Keesokan harinya pada saat istirahat, kami berlima berkumpul kembali di taman sekolah. Aku mengeluarkan peta dari kotak itu, dan aku memberitahukan sesuatu kepada sahabatku tentang apa yang baru ku ketahui tadi malam. Aku membuka gulungan peta sepotong itu, aku berpikir kalau peta ini menunjukkan jalan menuju ke sekolah.

"Memang benar sih, tapi peta inikan hanya sepotong. Mana mungkin kita langsung menarik kesimpulan seperti itu" kata Sakura.

"Benar juga. Kita harus menemukan sobekan peta sebelahnya lagi, tapi di mana yah?" kata Gaara

Sore Harinya aku menuju di rumah Tenten, di sana telah ada Sakura dan Gaara.

"Hay.. Udah lama di sini?" Ucapku sambil membuka gerbang rumah Tenten

"Tidak kok, baru aja sampai. Kami ini lagi nungguin kamu sama Naruto, oh iya Naruto kemana aku kirain dia kesini bareng kamu?" Kata Gaara

"Astaga, aku lupa tadi Naruto bilang kalau dia mau bareng sama aku. Gaara tolongin dong kamu telfon Naruto sekarang"! Ucapku

"Tidak usah nona cantik, pangeran Naruto sudah datang kesini." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis

Kami pun mulai belajar kelompoknya tapi tiba-tiba kami dikejutkan dengan suara orang yang sedang membuka pagar, kami semua langsung keluar menuju halaman rumah Tenten ternyata orang yang membuka pagar itu adalah wanita yang tidak kami kenali. Gaara pun lari menghampiri gadis itu, mungkin karena dia cantik jadi Gaara ingin melihatnya lebih dekat.

"Maaf, kamu siapa yah?" ucapku menghampiri gadis itu dan Gaara

"Aku Haruka, apakah kalian yang mencari aku beberapa hari yang lalu?Kakakku Kurenai bilang kalau kalian menemukan kotak yang bersimbol ini? Katanya sambil mengeluarkan gambar simbol itu.  
Haruka menceritakan semua tentang mengapa ia suka menggambar simbol itu, ternyata dia juga menemukan simbol itu di tempat yang sama seperti kami. Haruka juga mengeluarkan sebuah sobekan kertas yang merupakan sebagian dari sobekan peta yang kami dapatkan. Ternyata peta itu tidak mengarah ke sekolah akan tetapi merupakan jalan ke hutan belakang sekolah.

"Keren banget, kok ada peta seperti ini yah? Mungkin ini peta harta karun." Kata Gaara bersemangat

"Aduh, dasar mata duitan. Mungkin ini akan lebih besar dari pada itu" ucapku

"Mungkin. Bagaimana kalau kita besok menjalankan rencana kita untuk menelusuri jalur yang ada di peta ini" kata Tenten

"Tapi kita nggak sama sekolah? Aku juga mau ikut dengan kalian." Kata Haruka

"Tenang aja, kita akan nungguin kamu kok. Aku nungguin kamu di perempatan dekat sekolahku" kata Gaara sambil tersenyum

"Iya tungguin aku yah?" kata Haruka

Sebenarnya Tenten membenci Haruka, karena Gaara menyukai Haruka selain itu Haruka juga mulai dekat denganku dan Sakura. Tenten menganggap kalau posisi dia telah direbut oleh Haruka. Keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah aku, Tenten, Sakura, dan Naruto sudah berkumpul di depan sekolah, kami masih menunggu kehadiran Haruka dan Gaara. Beberapa menit kemudian kami melihat mereka berdua.

"Hai, lama yah nunggunya? Soalnya Haruka lama datangnya" Ucap Gaara

"Maaf yah, soalnya ada tugas tambahan di sekolah tadi" kata Haruka

"Tidak apa-apa kok!" Ucapku

"eh, Ino kok kamu bawa tas ransel segala lagi kayak mau kemah aja" Ucap Gaara kepadaku

"Kan kita harus bersiap-siap untuk semua kemungkinan yang terjadi" Ucapku berlagak paling pintar

"Udah..Langsung ke pokok pembicaraan aja deh, gimana nih jadi nggak ke hutan itu" Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk hutan yang ada di belakang sekolah.

"Yah jadilah, masa nggak. Kan Haruka juga udah ada di sini!" Kata Tenten

"Kalau udah sepakat, ayoo berangkat.."kata Gaara

Kami semuapun berjalan menuju hutan tersebut dengan penuh semangat, tapi sebelum aku dan sahabatku memasuki hutan terdapat sungai yang cukup lebar dan dalam yang sehingga sedikit menghambat perjalanan kami, akupun mencari jembatan penyebrangan. Tapi jembatan yang ada di sungai itu sudah lama rusak dan belum dilakukan perbaikan, hal itu tambah banyak membuat waktu kami terbuang begitu saja karena belum mendapatkan cara untuk menyeberangi sungai. Kami duduk di tepi sungai sambil berpikir cara yang tepat, tiba-tiba seorang kakek menghampiri kami dengan rakitnya.

"Mau menyebrang yah nak?" kata kakek itu

"Iya kek, kami bisa ikut naik rakit kakek untuk menyeberang?" Ucapku

"Boleh nak, ayo naik!" Ucap kakek itu tadi

Kami pun naik ke rakit itu, setelah beberapa menit kamipun sampai di tepi sungai, Aku tak lupa berterima kasih dengan kakek itu. Setelah berterima kasih kami mulai masuk ke dalam hutaan tersebut, tapi kami tidak tau arah mana yang akan aku lalui bersama sahabatku oleh karena itu kami melihat peta itu. Di dalam peta tersebut tidak menunjukkan arah atau jalan mana yang harus kami lalui, di situ hanya menggambarkan jalan ke hutan tersebut. Selain itu dipeta tersebut juga ada gambar pohon dan tuTentenn " JANTUNG ADALAH APA YANG KAU TUJU DAN INGINKAN". Kami ber enam tidak mengetahui apa makna yang ada di dalam tuTentenn tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan ke arah barat aja,?" Ucap Haruka

"Nggak, ke arah timur aja. Mungkin kalau kita ke arah sana nantinya ada petunjuk yang lain." Kata Tenten

"Tapi Tenten, aku yakin banget kalau kita harus lewat jalan ke arah timur. Pokoknya kita harus lewat sana yah?" Kata Haruka

"Eh, loe itu baru kenal ama kita. Jangan mau ngatur kita kayak gitu donk!" kata Tenten memarahi Haruka

"Tenten, jaga bicara kamu. Kalau mau bicara biasa aja jangan nyolot gitu donk!" Kata Gaara

"Kenapa sih kamu itu selalu belain Haruka? Kan kita baru kenal ama dia mungkin dia punya pikiran jahat untuk kita semua" Ucap Tenten sambil menatap Haruka

"Cukup Tenten. Kamu ini sudah keterlaluan banget, kan Haruka juga teman kita! Ucapku

"Dia memang teman loh, tapi bukan teman aku. Dan Ino kamu itu sudah berubah kamu itu lebih menyukai Haruka sebagai teman kamu dari pada aku. OK, Fine.. kita nggak berteman lagi dan Gaara kamu harus tau kalau aku itu suka ama kamu tapi apa kamu itu lebih memilih Haruka dari pada aku!" Ucap Tenten sambil berlari meninggalkan kami.

Aku berlari mengejar Tenten, Naruto pun juga ikut denganku. Tapi Tenten berlari dengan cepat sehingga susah bagiku untuk mengejarnya, air mataku mengalir membasahi pipiku. Tak kusangka perkataanku tadi membuat Tenten marah, aku mempercepat langkah kakiku sehingga aku dapat mengejar Tenten. Ku tarik tangan Tenten dan memeluknya dengan erat

"Tenten Maafin aku, gue nyadar tadi perkataanku keterlaluan banget" Ucapku sambil menangis

"Hmm, nggak apa-apa kok Ino aku juga yang salah!" Kata Tenten

Akhirnya akupun dan Tenten berbaikan, kami bertigapun ingin kembali bersama dengan Haruka. Tetapi kami baru menyadari kalau telah berlari cukup jauh sehingga tak tau arah yang mana harus kami jalani, jadi aku dan kedua sahabatku hanya mengambil jalan lurus. Matahari sudah mulai terbenam, malam mulai menjelang kami belum bertemu dengan Haruka, Gaara, dan Sakura, kamipun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejak karena hari semakin gelap. Untunglah aku membawa korek sehingga dapat membuat api unggun untuk penerangan dan menghangatkan tubuh, kami duduk mengelilingi api unggun tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak kalau dia sudah tau makna kata yang ditulis pada peta tersebut. Ia menganggap kata itu mempunyai arti yaitu apa yang engkau cari dan inginkan ada di jangtung, dan maksud jantung itu yaitu jantung hutan atau pertengahan hutan. Naruto memang cerdik, karena ia bisa berpikir sejauh itu, setelah mengatur rencana kalau besok kami akan ke tengah hutan, aku dan kedua sahabatkupun tertidur. Keesokan harinya, kami mulai melanjutkan pejalanan tetapi sebelum itu kami sarapaan dengan makanan yang aku bawa dari rumah kemarin. Aku teringat dengan ketiga sahabatku lainnya, di mana mereka? Apa mereka baik-baik sja? Apa mereka sudah makan? Kata-kata itu selalu menghantuiku. Aku berharap nantinya kami akan bertemu mereka lagi, telah berjam-jam kami berjalan akan tetapi belum bertemu mereka, selain itu kami juga tak tau di mana letak tengah hutan. Akupun mulai menyerah karena untuk apa kami terus mengikuti pentunjuk pada peta yang tidak tau peta apa yang kami temukan ini, aku ingin segera pulang ke rumah tapi Tenten melarangku.

"Kita nggak boleh pulang dulu, kalau kita udah temuin semua teman kita baru pulang bersama" kata Tenten

Ucapan Tenten memang benar, nanti kalau aku pulang dan orang tua Sakura bertanya kemana anaknya pergi aku harus menjawab apa, selain itu aku juga takut terhadap Kurenai-sensei karena telah menghilangkan adiknya gara-gara pikiranku untuk memecahkan misteri ini sehingga kami memasuki hutan ini. Sudah dua hari aku mencari sahabatku tapi tak kunjung bertemu juga, kami terus berjalan menelusuri hutan ini. Tapi ketika kami singgah untuk beristirahat aku merasa ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasi kami dari selah-selah ranting pepohonan, kecurigaanku itupun semakin bertambah setelah aku mendengar suara injakan daun yang kering.

"Apaan tuh?" kata Naruto

"Mungkin mereka, ...Haruka..Gaara...Sakura.. apa itu kalian?" Teriak Tenten

"Nggak Tenten, aku pikir ada seseorang yang mengikuti kita" Ucapku sedikit berbisik

"Hah..? aku takut nih Ino mungkin itu hantu penunggu hutan ini lagi.."kata Tenten

"Udah kita pura-pura cuek aja" kata Naruto

Kami mulai melanjutkan perjalanan kembali, aku merasakan kejanggalan karena ini adalah hutan yang jarang dimasuki oleh penduduk akan tetapi kenapa disini ada bekas jejak roda. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh kami menemukan sebuah pondok kecil, tapi disana tak berpenghuni oleh karena itu kami memutuskan untuk beristirahat di rumah ini, aku curiga kalau rumah ini ada pemiliknya karena di dapur terdapat kayu bekas dibakar yang digunakan untuk masak air. Oleh karena itu kami menunggu hingga penghuni rumah datang untuk meminta izin agar dapat menginap, tapi hingga malam tak adapun tanda-tanda kalau orang itu datang. Karena merasa lelah akhirnya kami masuk ke dalam rumah untuk tidur, tapi pada tengah malam aku terbangun untuk minum akan tetapi aku melihat sesosok melintas di depan pintu menuju dapur, karena penasaran aku keluar untuk melihatnya akan tetapi tak adapun seseorang yang ku lihat. Setelah minum, aku kembali ke kamar tapi di sana aku tak melihat sahabatku Tenten dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan Tenten yang membuat Naruto ikut terbangun juga.

"Ino..Naruto.. Toloonggg..!" teriakan Tenten sambil menangis

Aku dan Naruto pun keluar untuk mencari Tenten, ternyata ia dibawa oleh seseorang. Kami mengejarnya akan tetapi orang itu memasang perangkat lubang yang membuat kami terjatuh sehingga aku tak dapat keluar dari sana. Aku menangis karena semua temanku hilang gara-gara ideku yang ingin masuk kesini, Naruto menggenggam tanganku dan menghapus air mataku. Itu adalah hal yang membuat aku tetap bertahan. Pagi sudah menjelang tapi belum ada tanda orang itu kembali, kami tetap menunggu tapi tiba-tiba saja air mengalir dan akan memenuhi lubang itu. Aku tak tau dari mana sumber air itu, yang aku pikirkan hanya bagaimana caranya keluar sehingga tak mati di lubang ini karena tenggelam. Aku dan Naruto berusaha keluar tapi tak bisa, aku berteriak minta tolong tapi Naruto berkata itu usaha sia-sia karena tak adapun orang di hutan ini yang akan menolong kita. Tapi seseorang terdengar berlari menghampiri kami, betapa terkejutnya kami ternyata itu adalah Gaara.

"Astaga, Naruto.. Ino. Aku kira kalian sudah tiada" ucap Gaara

Gaara, Sakura, dan Haruka membantuku dan Naruto keluar dari lubang itu. Haruka menanyakan kemana perginya Tenten, mengapa ia tak bersama aku dan Naruto. Aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada mereka, setelah itu kami semua pergi mencari Tenten. Kami mengikuti bekas jejak kaki orang tersebut. Dalam perjalanan kami saling bepegangan tangan, itu semua adaalah usulku karena aku tak mau nantinya ada sahabatku lagi yang menjadi korban.

Setelah berjam-jam berjalan aku menemukan kalung yang selalu di pakai Tenten, tapi kalung itu berdarah. Aku semakin panik karena mencemaskan Tenten, akan tetapi Sakura memberikan aku semangat sehingga aku tetap kuat. Tak berapa lama kami mendengar suara orang dan kemudian mendengar suara Tenten.

kami berlari menuju sumber suara itu dan ternyata orang yang sedang berbicara dengan Sakura adalah kakek yang telah membantu kami menyeberangi sungai. Tiba-tiba kakek itu menyuruh kami untuk menyerahkan Peta itu tapi kami menolaknya. Dia mengancam akan membunuh Tenten, oleh karena itu kami menyerahkannya tapi dengan sebuah persyaratan. Kakek itu harus membuang pisau yang ada di tangannya jauh-jauh dan membebaskan Tenten, Kesepakatanpun terjadi kami memberikan peta itu kepadanya. Setelah membebaskan Tenten kami segera pulang agar tidak kemalaman, walaupun kami agak sedikit kecewa karena tidak mendapatkan benda yang ditunjukkan oleh peta tapi kami bersyukur karena semua teman kami selamat. Dalam perjalanan pulang kami singgah beristirahat di bawah pohon yang besar, pada pohon itu aku menemukan ukiran simbol itu lagi dan terdapat tanda arah panah yang menunjuk ke bawah.

Aku beranggapan kalau ada sesuatu yang terkubur di depan pohon itu, dugaanku memang benar setelah menggali cukup dalam aku menemukan sebuah kotak yang sama seperti yang aku temukan dulu. Kami membukanya dengan kunci yang sama ternyata bisa terbuka, betapa terkejutnya kami isi kotak itu adalah sejumlah koin emas. Betapa bahagianya kami, aku dan sahabatku saling berpelukan karena mendapatkan suatu keberhasialan. Perjalananpun kami lanjutkan kembali seharian penuh kami berjalan, akan tetapi kakek itu kembali dan mengejar kami dengan membawa sebuah kapak. Kami terus berlari dan berlari, rasanya jantung ini akan copot. Walaupun kakek itu sudah tua tapi ia sangat kuat dan beberapa kali hampir menangkap salah satu dari kami.

Akhirnya kami bisa keluar dari hutan itu dan tepat di tepi sungai ada seseorang yang nampak sangat ku kenali, itu adalah ibuku. Aku berlari memeluk ibuku, di sana ada juga orang tua sahabatku,Kurenai-sensei, dan polisi. Mereka mencari kami karena telah menghilang selama 4 hari, polisi menangkap kakek tua itu atas tuduhan penculikan dan perencanaan pembunuhan. Keesokan harinya kami kembali bersekolah, semua guru menanyakan mengapa kami tak ke sekolah beberapa hari lalu, kami hanya menjawab kalau kami sedang mengalami sedikit cobaan persahabatan. Selain itu ada kejutan yang tak terduga hari ini, Haruka pindah ke sekolah kami. Itu membuat kami senang, karena kami semua dapat selalu berkumpul setiap saat. Dan soal harta itu, kami telah memutuskan untuk menyumbangkan semuanya ke panti asuhan dan beberapa mesjid, kami berpikir kalau tempat itu lebih membutuhkan harta itu dibandingkan kami. Akupun kembali menjalani kehidupanku seperti biasanya.

THE END


End file.
